1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device with phosphor wavelength conversion and in particular to a light emitting diode based device with phosphor, photo-luminescent, wavelength conversion to generate a desired color and/or color temperature of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of solid state semiconductor devices, in particular light emitting diodes (LEDs), has opened up the possibility of a new generation of energy efficient lighting solutions. It was not until LEDs emitting in the blue/ultraviolet part of the electromagnetic spectrum were developed that it became practical to develop white light sources based on LEDs (“white LEDs”).
It is predicted that white LEDs could potentially replace incandescent, fluorescent and other conventional light sources due to their long operating lifetimes, potentially many hundreds of thousands of hours, and their high efficiency in terms of low power consumption. Recently high brightness white LEDs have been used to replace conventional fluorescent and incandescent light sources.
As taught for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,925, white LEDs include one or more phosphor materials, that is photo-luminescent materials, which absorb a portion of the radiation (light) emitted by the LED chip and re-emit light of a different color (wavelength). Typically, the LED chip or die generates blue light and the phosphor(s) absorb a percentage of the blue light and re-emit yellow light or a combination of green and red light, green and yellow light or yellow and red light. The portion of the blue light generated by the LED that is not absorbed by the phosphor (that is the portion transmitted by the phosphor) is combined with the light emitted by the phosphor and provides light which appears to the human eye as being nearly white in color. Phosphor layers are typically placed, for example, adjacent or in close proximity to a light emitting surface of the LED die/chip from which they derive their excitation energy. Often, the phosphor layer is coated directly onto the LED die to achieve the desired intensity and color of illumination product.
White LEDs are often fabricated by mounting the LED chip in a metallic, high temperature polymer or ceramic cup (package) using an adhesive and then bonding lead wires to the chip. To increase the efficiency of the device, the cup will often have a reflecting inner surface to reflect light out of the device. The phosphor material, which is in powder form, is typically mixed with a light transmissive (transparent) polymer, typically a silicone and the cup filled with the phosphor/polymer mixture such that the light emitting face and edges of the LED chip are covered with a phosphor/polymer encapsulation.
A problem with LEDs, in particular high emission intensity (i.e. ≧50 lumens light intensity) white LEDs as are required in general lighting applications, is thermal management. For example, the intensity of light output of an LED can drop substantially (up to 75%) over an operating temperature range of 20 to 80° C. Furthermore, the elevated operating currents required to achieve a sufficient intensity of emitted light can lead to thermal degradation of the phosphor material. To dissipate heat the packaged LED is typically mounted on a heat sink or other large thermal mass.
The inventor has appreciated that a problem with LEDs with phosphor wavelength conversion is that the phosphor material and/or encapsulating material acts as a thermal insulator, limiting heat escape from the front and/or sides of the device, and this can limit the maximum operating current of the device. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,041, WO 2004/100226 and our co-pending US patent application publication number US 2008/0218992, the phosphor material can be provided remotely from its associated excitation source to reduce the transfer of heat to the phosphor material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,041 teaches a solid state light source, such as an LED or laser, which transmits light through a separator to a disperser that disperses the light in a desired pattern and/or changes the color of light. The separator spaces the LED a sufficient distance from the disperser such that heat from the LED will not transfer to the disperser when the LED is operated at elevated currents as is necessary for room illumination.
US 2008/0218992 teaches lighting fixtures and systems in which the phosphor is provided on a shade which is located remotely from the excitation source (LED). The shade (optical enclosure) incorporates a phosphor material and is configured to at least in part surround the LED such that excitation radiation propagates in free-space (i.e. it is not guided by an optical medium).
WO 2004/100226 discloses an LED panel lamp comprising an enclosure housing a plurality of UV emitting LEDs and a removable front light emitting panel containing a UV excitable phosphor material. The phosphor material is spaced from the LEDs by the height of the enclosure.
Although providing the phosphor material remotely to its associated excitation source reduces the transfer of heat to the phosphor material, such devices can be too bulky for many applications. A need exists therefore for compact light emitting devices with improved thermal characteristics.